


Мужчина капитана

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктору Маккою приходится подчиняться требованиям капитана вопреки своим желаниям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мужчина капитана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Captain's Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232932) by [tprillahfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction). 



> Миррор, неграфическое описание насилия, смерть персонажа (за кадром)

«Вы были вызваны» — высвечивается на экране падда, который ты сжимаешь так, что остались бы вмятины, будь ты чуть сильнее. На нём ты также замечаешь служебную печать капитана. «Смотровая площадка. Немедленно». И ты идешь. Снова идешь... Не важно, как сильно ты презираешь, ненавидишь этого человека или испытываешь отвращение к нему, Джеймс Т. Кирк капитан и сейчас он вызывает тебя в тот участок корабля, который внушает тебе наибольший ужас. На площадку, которую ты бы никогда не посетил по собственной воле. 

Знаешь, что ни в чём не провинился. Всё это только для того, чтобы поиграть с тобой. Перед камерой агонии. Но камера — ничто по сравнению со звёздами.

Ты покидаешь лабораторию и идёшь. Не слишком медленно. Не слишком быстро. Вниз по коридорам. В турболифте наверх. И дальше украдкой. Вперёд, к своей судьбе. 

Медлишь перед дверью на палубу обсервации, не решаясь коснуться панели внешнего управления. Даже для того, чтобы просто войти, требуется набраться смелости. Ты уже готов это сделать, когда дверь перед тобой открывается.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Маккой. 

Ступаешь внутрь. Боязливо. Всё ещё крепко сжимая свой падд. Притягиваешь его к груди. Неужели для защиты? Темнота поглощает всё на площадке. Просто превосходно. Ты боишься темноты, не считая всего прочего. У тебя не получается разглядеть офицера, находящегося внутри, но не узнать обладателя этого безликого голоса невозможно.

— О, — начинаешь небрежно, слишком непринужденно, — я ожидал застать здесь капитана, видимо, я слишком рано. 

У тебя даже получается изобразить тихий, искусственный смех. Освещение увеличивается на десять процентов. По-прежнему тускло, но это лучше, чем кромешная тьма. 

— Вы пришли вовремя, доктор. 

Представшее тебе зрелище, вводит в замешательство, невольно заставляя задержать дыхание. Облачение старшего помощника Спока выглядит иначе, во многом напоминает его старую форму научного работника, но... С золотыми атрибутами одежды капитана. Откашливаешься, прикрывая рот рукой. Это означает... 

— Джеймс Т. Кирк погиб, — сообщает Спок. 

Любопытно. Начинаешь вспоминать день: сегодня в помещение для усопших никого не доставляли. 

— С его останками уже разобрались, — добавляет он. 

— Я понимаю, — киваешь и отступаешь назад. Нужно срочно убираться подальше. Прочь отсюда. 

— Ну что ж, мои поздравления, капитан Спок! — произносишь поспешно. — Вы можете рассчитывать на мою лояльность. 

Отдаёшь честь. Наверное, это самое искреннее приветствие с твоей стороны за все годы службы. И быстро разворачиваешься, чтобы уйти. Тебя не покидает ощущение, что ты заперт в клетке с пантерой. Нужно срочно выбираться: сию же минуту. 

Начинаешь неистово махать руками, пытаясь заставить панель контроля работать и выпустить тебя. Безуспешно. 

Боже правый! Пожалуйста... 

Чувствуешь, как учащается твоё дыхание. 

Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... 

— Доктор, я не давал вам разрешения удалиться. 

Резко поворачиваешься, не поднимая глаз. Посмотреть в лицо нового капитана ты не можешь. Изучаешь вначале его ботинки, затем свои. Стараешься не давиться воздухом, когда замечаешь, что он начинает к тебе приближаться. 

— С вашего позволения, капитан? — спрашиваешь и понимаешь, насколько покорно звучит твой голос. 

— Пока нет, лейтенант-коммандер Маккой. 

Кивком головы он приглашает тебя занять место рядом с ним на маленькой, жёсткой скамье, как раз возле окна с бесконечным сводом звёзд. Там, где тебя сковывает твой самый большой страх. 

— Я хочу поговорить с вами, — продолжает Спок. 

Склоняешь голову и заставляешь себя сесть рядом. Двигаться ты всё равно не способен, только не вблизи капитана и океана звёзд. 

— Как вам известно, мне, как капитану, дана привилегия вступать в публичные-близкие отношения с одним из членов команды. 

— О, — отвечаешь ты сдержанно. — Вы предлагаете мне сосватать вам компаньонку? Честно говоря, никогда не думал о вас в таком плане. Считал, что если вы вступите в должность капитана, то будете соблюдать целибат или... э-э... Найдёте себе пару с Вулкана, или вступите в отношения со старой леди Кирка. Она хороша собой, я думаю, вы заметили. Или, возможно, вы ищете себе, хм... более юную спутницу? Возможно, одну из молодых помощниц капитана, или... 

Он позволяет тебе продолжать этот лепет до тех пор, пока ты сам не перестаёшь болтать. Чувствуешь себя неловко, ощущая его взгляд на себе. Пытаешься ускользнуть от внимания нового капитана, но скамья, на которой ты сидишь, слишком мала, двигаться некуда. 

— Хорошо. Если вы не хотите их , то... Чем я могу помочь?

Капитан Спок вновь обращается к тебе, и ты слышишь то, что ужасает тебя ещё больше, чем звёзды, заставляя сердце сбиваться с ритма... Отнимая у тебя возможность сделать полноценный вдох. 

— Я хочу вас. 

Падд выпадает из твоих дрожащих рук, нарушая создавшуюся тишину громким ударом о палубу смотровой площадки. Ты вытираешь свои влажные руки о ткань брюк. 

— Меня, капитан? — всё ещё отводишь взгляд, смотришь на выскользнувший из твоих рук падд. Следишь за мигающей на его экране печатью капитана. 

— Вы хотите меня? В качестве... — "мужчины капитана?" — хочешь спросить ты, но не можешь выговорить ни слова. 

— Утвердительно, — сообщает Спок. 

— Я не уверен, что согласен принять такое положение, капитан, — возражаешь ты. Совсем бестолково, потому что твой глупый протест не имеет никакого значения. Он капитан и возьмёт всё что пожелает, не считаясь с чужим решением. 

— Это крайне... прискорбно.

Делаешь глубокий вдох в ожидании нападения, ждёшь его с закрытыми глазами. Всё случится сейчас и здесь, и новый капитан возьмёт тебя среди звёзд.

Однако Спок не нападает, и ты открываешь глаза. 

— Вы можете покинуть смотровую площадку, Маккой, — голос Спока, когда он обращается к тебе, звучит мягко. 

— Да, капитан, — отвечаешь ты торопливо. Встаёшь и быстро шагаешь в сторону выхода, до того, как его голос успевает тебя остановить. 

— Вы ничего не забыли? — он протягивает тебе падд. 

Забирая падд у Спока, легко касаешься его ладони. Тебя внезапно посещает мысль, что со стороны это должно выглядеть так, будто ваши пальцы переплетены. Кажется, будто Спок ласкает твою руку. Его прикосновения... они действительно чуткие. Каким-то образом это оказывается откровением. Всё не так, как ты представлял. У него горячие руки, и ты задаёшься вопросом, как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы Спок касался всего твоего тела. Возможно, тебе было бы чертовски приятно. Это в корне меняет дело. 

— Спасибо, капитан, — благодаришь и отдёргиваешь руку, тем самым прерывая физический контакт. В очередной раз разворачиваешься, чтобы покинуть помещение. 

— Леонард, — слышишь, как Спок произносит твоё имя. 

В этот раз ты поворачиваешься к новому капитану, не отводя взгляда. Встречаешься с ним глазами, оценивая: подбородок, козлиная бородка, рот, и вновь глаза. Глаза Спока не кажутся тебе жестокими. 

— Вы боитесь меня, — повисает в воздухе. 

— В большей степени звёзд, — признаёшься ты. 

— Звёзд? 

Указываешь на смотровую площадку.

— Вас не радует открывающийся вид? — Спок изгибает бровь в недоумении. 

— Нет, — яростно мотаешь головой в ответ. — Никогда. 

— Примите мои извинения. Минуты, проведённые на смотровой площадке, я нахожу умиротворяющими. Я решил, что это относится и к вам. Не предполагал, что прогулка вблизи звёзд вас расстроит. 

— Что же... — говоришь ты. — Кирк был единственным, кто знал о моём страхе.

Ты провёл много времени здесь, на этой смотровой площадке. Лишённый свободы, но не способный оказать сопротивление. Вглядываясь в звёзды, вслушиваясь в смех своего капитана. 

Ты не был услышан. 

— Кирк погиб. И какой бы вред он ни причинил, всё осталось в прошлом. Я не причиню вам боли, как и никто другой на борту этого корабля. Слово вулканца. 

Наблюдаешь за тем, как Спок поднимается, расправляя складки на своей новой форме, и сопровождает тебя наружу. Сначала вы идёте по коридору, затем вместе направляетесь к турболифту. В лифте вы едете в тишине до пятой палубы. Когда открываются двери, вы вместе выходите. Каюта капитана на этом же уровне, вероятно, теперь тебе придётся переселиться туда.

Спок протягивает руку, останавливая: 

— Находите ли вы допустимым поужинать сегодня вместе в 20:00, доктор? 

Задумываешься на мгновение, затем улыбаешься, соглашаясь.

— Я приду.


End file.
